


A Family Reunited

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Bits and Pieces [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: And is willing to do anything to make it happen, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Harry is Hel, Hel wants her family back, Loki is Hel's father, femharry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

 

"Well, I'm here, obviously. Fenrir and Jor are around and of course my baby brother is still trapped in that infernal stable of your fathers." She spoke.

   
"You know the reason you were all separated. It is not my decision whether or not Sleipnir is released." Thor replied, looking down.  
   
"Oh but it is now," A sickeningly sweet smile formed on her lips as Thor's head flew up in alarm. "You WILL get Sleipnir out of those stables and bring him to me within a week Thor. Or mark my words, your precious Jane Foster will die and I will ensure that she will never reincarnate again." Hel delivered her ultimatum.  
   
"You dare threaten-" The Thunder god growled.  
   
"Yes I do dare. One week from now, I will have my family together. Goodbye, Uncle Thor." And with that, Hel's body separated into a dozen crows that then flew off.  
   
Tony was the first to break the silence. "Uncle?" He questioned.  
   
Thor sighed. "Yes. Hel is my niece."  
   
"So what, you have a sister hidden in Asgard or something?" Tony spoke.  
   
"A sister? No. Hel and her brothers are Loki's children. Hel, the Goddess of the Underworld. Fenrisúlfr, the monstrous Wolf.  _Jörmungandr_ ," Here Thor spat out the name as if it were poison. "The World Serpent. And finally Sleipnir, the eight-legged horse who my father took as his own mount."

* * *

 

Hel is reincarnated as Helena Potter

Marvel Cinematic Universe/Harry Potter

Loki does have kids

 


End file.
